Please Notice Me, Master
by SteelDolls
Summary: Akaito. Miku. Akaito lives in the house with all of Master's Vocaloids, including Master's favourite, Miku. However, Miku's lack of appreciation for Master's attention bothers Akaito. Contains yandere Akaito, blatant nods to Yandere Simulator. I will update the summary as other warnings may become applicable. -On Hiatus-


_Author's note:_

 _Presently, I don't know what kind of warnings this story will end up with, or what the final maturity rating will end up being. I haven't even decided on Master's gender yet. (Suggestions? Thoughts?) But there is a good likelihood that, as with most of my stories, it will wind up in the M category. As it stands currently, this story does not yet have a plot._

 _Why begin writing a story without a plot? Both because I felt compelled to, and because I wanted to do something nice for Akaito. Though, if he's in one of my stories, I don't know. Is that really being nice? My poor kohai..._

 _Please read the listed summary, as I will update the rating and the warnings there when or if they become applicable. Since I am currently in process of writing another fic that was a request from a reader, that fic will get my priority over this story, until such time as the request story gets finished._

...

"Pfft!" Akaito laughed at the computer screen as he played on his new game, a pre-beta of something in-progress that he had stumbled across a few days ago online. Yandere Simulator. It was pretty cute, in a messed up way, but it felt satisfying.

The gameplay was that the character was a schoolgirl with a crush on her "senpai," and the object of the game was to eliminate the character's romantic rivals, sometimes by murdering them. Akaito chuckled the first time one of the students he had killed started to glitch and spaz out all over the computer screen, as Akaito's character, Yandere-chan, dragged the bloody body over to the trash burner and chucked it in.

"Well, gotta get rid of the evidence, right?" Akaito smirked and continued to play the game for a while. After some time, he shifted in his seat and removed his hands from the keyboard, stretching his arms high over his head with a satisfied grunt.

"If only real life were this easy," Akaito thoughtlessly said to himself.

"What's that?" A cute face framed by teal hair poked itself next to his shoulder, startling him. Akaito jumped a little, and Miku smiled a great big grin at her older Vocaloid brother. "Whatcha doing? Playing a new game, Akaito?" Miku peeked at the screen, but Akaito closed the window quickly.

"Hey! Don't be rude," Miku pouted and scolded him, her hand on her hip. Akaito just shook his head.

"So don't be rude and try to see what other people are doing, Miku," Akaito scolded back. Miku just grinned again, unashamed, and put her hands behind her back, leaning forward slightly, rocking back and forth between her feet.

"Well, I'm bored. Master said there would be a new song for me to sing this afternoon, but I'm still waiting," Miku confided in Akaito. His crimson eyes widened slightly, and he tried to hide the fact of his jealousy.

It was no secret that Master had always favored Miku the most when it came to songwriting. Lately, Master had been writing more songs for Akaito to sing, but Miku always got first dibs on anything related to Master's attention. The thought gave Akaito a bit of a tension headache and he frowned, despite himself.

"I hope it's not a dumb song like the last time," Miku went on, prattling without noticing Akaito's growing displeasure at the context of her words. He could practically taste the jealousy in his mouth. Master never wrote dumb songs. Akaito loved all of them. They were Master's creations!

"I mean, even /you/ could have done a good job on that one, Akaito," Miku said thoughtlessly, insulting Akaito to his face and not appearing to realize it. Akaito's expression darkened. He stood up abruptly and walked from the room. He didn't control himself not to react badly, with his rising jealousy and bitterness against Miku growing exponentially.

Miku didn't deserve Master's attention. Didn't deserve Master's songs. She took everything for granted, and mocked both Akaito and Master without a thought in her teal-colored head. Akaito's fists clenched and he trembled at the unfairness of it.

"What's his problem?" Miku sulked at the computer desk as Akaito stalked away without a word. She sighed dramatically and plopped herself into Akaito's still-warm seat. "Well, now who is going to keep me company while I wait?"

Miku kicked her feet out and pouted for a while, then flounced back upwards in one quick motion when she heard the sound of a door opening down the hallway.

"Master~!" Miku called out, cheerily. "Are you done with my song, yet?"


End file.
